bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jocelyn
Jocelyn is a student at Wagstaff School. She made her first appearance in Spaghetti Western and Meatballs ''as part of the schools conflict resolution program with Tina and Jimmy Jr. She is best friends with Tammy Larsen. Personality Jocelyn is a very vapid and dim-witted girl, tending to follow the crowd and let other people do the thinking for her, instead of doing it on her own. For this reason she clings to Tammy, following her around and agreeing with everything she says in an attempt to be cool and popular. She speaks with a stereotypical "valley girl" accent, adding "-uh" to the end of most of her sentences. Appearance Jocelyn has pale-tan skin and blonde hair pulled to the side in a green scrunchie. She is taller than many of the students at Wagstaff standing at 4'11". She usually is seen wearing a light-purple T-shirt that shows her stomach and light blue 3/4 jeans with a black belt. She wears black sneakers with white laces and socks. It is unknown if her shirt and pants are meant to be shorter or if she is growing out of them. She also has been seen wearing a Wagstaff cheerleader uniform in "Gene it On" and a turkey costume in "The Quirkducers." In "The Hormone-iums," she wore a lavender tank top that reveals her stomach and a purple skirt with lavender shoes at her birthday party. She dressed up as Judge Judy in "Teen-a Witch" and wore a secretary costume in "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl." Family Her mother first appears in The Runway Club driving her to detention, like several characters' family in the series she bears a strong resemblance to her and is voiced by the same actor (John Roberts). She appears again in The Horse Rider-er. In The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee, she mentions having a cousin who was kidnapped by an improv group. In The Hormone-iums, it is revealed that she has a brother. In "V for Valentine-detta", Tina Belcher mentions that she has a cousin who lives in Clearwater, FL who is also called Tina. Whether this is the same cousin who was kidnapped by the improv group is unknown. In "A Fish Called Tina", she mentions having a grandmother who is flying to Tampa. Trivia *Is a member of the Wagstaff Whalers cheerleading team. *Has contributed to Wagstaff School News as a guest, substitute reporter for Tammy and presenter. *Can sleep with her eyes open. (The Runway Club) *After her first major role in Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, she was briefly demoted to a background character. Until the series' fourth season, when she started to appear more often, as a permanent member of Tina's terribly chosen circle of friends. Quotes "You guys, I'm secretary number one! Eat it, two and three! Yay!" "They're just like Mario and Luigi, they're so in love." "I need to start think for myself. Unless you guys don't think that's cool, then I won't." "We have immunity. That means we don't have to design an outfit this round and we can never die." Appearances Season 1 *Spaghetti Western & Meatballs Season 2 *Bad Tina (non speaking cameo) Season 3 *The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene (non speaking cameo) *God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins (non speaking cameo) *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *Two for Tina (non speaking cameo) *Family Fracas (non speaking cameo) Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *The Frond Files *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (non speaking cameo) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *Li'l Hard Dad *The Runway Club *The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand by Gene *The Hormone-iums *Bye Bye Boo Boo *The Horse Rider-er *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *Bob Actually *A Few 'Gurt Men *The Grand Mama-pest Hotel *Ain't Miss Debatin' *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *Sit Me Baby One More Time *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *Sleeping with the Frenemy *Go Tina on the Mountain *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *Tweentrepreneurs *Roller? I Hardly Know Her! *UFO No You Didn't *Every Which Way but Goose *The Fresh Princ-ipal *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? *The Gene Mile (non-speaking cameo) Season 10 *Pig Trouble in Little Tina *Legends of the Mall *The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now! *A Fish Called Tina Gallery Jocelyn Cheerleader.png|Jocelyn in her Wagstaff Whalers cheerleading outfit Jocelyn Secretary.png|Jocelyn as Cyn from ''Working Girl in Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Jocelyn Guard.png|Jocelyn guarding the castle in Litterboxia from The Gayle Tales Jocelyn Judy.png|Jocelyn as a "sexy Judge Judy" in Teen-a Witch WSN Jocelyn.png S5E01.077 Jocelyn is Secretary 1.png S5E01.134 Jocelyn Stuck in the Door.png IMG_1962.PNG|Jocelyn in Runaway Club IMG_1965.JPG|Jocelyn Spaghetti Western & Metaballs IMG_1980.PNG|Tammy and Jocelyn in the The Runawy Club IMG_2034.JPG IMG_1982.JPG IMG_2187.JPG|Jocelyn and Tammy in The Quirkducers IMG_2163.PNG Jocelyn.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Girls Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary/Minor Characters Category:Females with a Male Voice Category:Characters voiced by John Roberts